role_play_gridfandomcom-20200216-history
Xenyon
Xenyon (Full Name: UNKNOWN) is a prehistoric, Half kaiju. He used to work in H.O.W.L, a group of earth-protecting cyborg animals. XEN is roleplayed by Taryn. Background Xenyon may look like a colossal turtle, but he is not fully that. he is shown to be quite kind, he sometimes shows this to his allies. Other that that, he is meditative, resilient and combat-ready. Aside then that, he does have one problem that he never tells to the other members, he has a quite vicious anger within, when he is angered however, he becomes animalistic and goes on a rampage, causing massive damage. When he becomes calm again, his behavior returns to normal. History Xenyon was born in the Jurassic period, where he spent most of his life ordinary, it was until he ate a blue core (mistaking it for a Jellyfish), in which it gave him eternal life. after he survived the meteorite somehow, he lived on in the ocean, still ordinary and feasting on jellyfish. But what he did not know was that he grew larger due to his dateless life, making him dwarf the sea creatures. 1945: Civillians begin to see sightings of him, one person tried to kill Xenyon, but his massive defense and size overpowered the weaponry. 1946: Xenyon came around the Bikini Atolls and got affected to the Operation Crossroads atomic bombs. Luckily, he survived since he was afar from the explosion. 1985: An unidentified Kaiju arrived and attack Florida, Xenyon had already arrived to fight the Kaiju. He prevailed, but suffered injury to his neck and shell. H.O.W.L found the heroic turtle and offered him to be a member of their team, Xen agreed and joined the team. 2015: Most of H.O.W.L mysteriously vanish from the RPverse, Xenyon remains as one of the surviving members. In the meantime, he hibernated in a underwater cave. 2016: It is reported that Xenyon had awoken from his hibernation. however, he does not get into much fights as he used to. Powers *Armour: his Armour covers most of his body, it protects him from kaiju attacks. *'^' Duel arm cannons: these arm cannons can not just shoot, it can use any tool, turn into a claw hand and release EMPs. *'^' Thunder rod horns: Xens horns can absorb electric and thunder and use them for energy. *Strength: Xenyon has the biggest strength of all members, he can lift ships and buildings with ease. This increases when he is berserk. *'^' Size-adjustment: Xenyon can change his size at will, he can shrink to the size of an ant, and grow to the size of the biggest Kaiju. *'^' Flight: he has giant jet packs hidden in his back, he unfolds them and uses them to fly. *Swimming: Xen is a advanced swimmer, since he has been swimming since birth. *Strong jaw: his jaw is strong enough shred metal like paper. * ^''' Nuclear pulse: he can release a pulse of radiation around him, this pulse can reach up to 50 feet. * '''^ Prehistoric destroyer beam: this beam has power equivalent to 3 atomic breaths, it is a crimson-colored flow of energy that reaches to a mile. ^ = Cannot be used. Weaknesses *Mocking: Xenyon does not like to be mocked, he is likely to lose his temper and rampage if his foe mocks him. *Clumsiness: his size can sometimes knock things over, sometimes he can accidentally knocks building over himself. * Balance: since he has a large shell, he is a little unsteady at times, he can be knocked on his back/belly if not careful. * Prehistoric destroyer beam: when this move is used, it can drain a bit of energy from Xenyon, overusing this attack can lead to Xen fainting. * Rage: Xenyon becomes quite stupid when he is berserk, making him easy to fool. * Rusting: Due to the deactivation of the armour regeneration system, Xenyon's armor began to rust and break away. This deactivates most of his abilities. Trivia *Xenyon is (apparently) 134 million years old. *He either sleeps or hibernates when not in use. Category:Role-Play Characters Category:Project H.O.W.L Category:Predators Category:Male Category:Prehistoric Category:Cyborgs Category:Lawful Good Category:Aquatic Kaiju